


Phoradendron leucarpum

by longhairshortfuse



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Multi, WTNV Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thanksgiving dinner was such a success, it's only natural for Cecil and Carlos to invite Earl and Roger over for Christmas dinner, right?</p><p>Earl admires the Christmas defences, Roger and Carlos bond over the Xbox and one of Cecil's nicer dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoradendron leucarpum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyntera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/gifts).



Carlos said it was Cecil's idea and Cecil laughed that it was Carlos who said it first. In any case, Earl was grateful for the invitation and accepted after politely declining for a few minutes with statements like, _"Oh I don't want to intrude on your personal preparations for fighting off the drugged up CIA bears"_ and _"But you've been so kind already with Thanksgiving, are you sure Roger and I wouldn't be in the way?"_

Cecil said Carlos wouldn't hear of a refusal. Carlos said Cecil insisted with repeated invitations until Earl smiled and acquiesced and wiped away a couple of stray tears while Roger played Xbox with Janice. Steve called out, "That's my girl!" every time Janice obliterated Roger's character in an explosion of cgi blood spatters. Aby had smiled at Cecil, it was nice to see him do something... nice.

Just over a month later, Earl and Roger pulled their protective riot hoods up and pushed through the defensive screen of glossy, green, sharp-needled coniferous trees, and picked their way across the path Carlos had left between coiled strands of sparkling, tinselled razor-wire to the front door. Carlos met them at the step, darted out to pull the razor-tinsel across the gaps and darted back to safety. Earl and Roger admired the shiny stacks of incendiary glass baubles stacked in pyramids by the door and the shuttered windows.

"Oh wow, you really are prepared!" Earl stared at Cecil, snug in his most secure Christmas jumper. It was the traditional green and red, with poisoned meatball pompoms attached here and there just in case a CIA bear broke through and reached him. Cecil took Earl's offered handshake and pulled him into a two second squeeze.  
"Aww thanks! I crocheted the sweater myself and Carlos formulated the neurotoxin in the pompoms. It's pretty fast acting so those bears don't stand a chance. I tested it on Steve. Incidentally and totally unrelated to that event, Aby isn't currently speaking to me so it'll just be the four of us until she gets over herself."  
Cecil play-punched at Roger. He ducked.  
"I'm afraid you won't get to have a grudge match against Janice. Carlos is pretty good though, I got him _GoreFest16 - Carv'emup edition_ and I bet he'll let you play."

Carlos finished his minor, self-administered first aid and greeted his guests properly. He shook Roger's hand then Earl's, and offered drinks. Carlos squinted at Roger, lips pulled tight.  
"Are you allowed council-approved alcoholic beverages?"  
Roger looked at Earl, but his dad was busy admiring the decor in the living room, all glittering silver throwing stars hanging in strands from the ceiling, and deep, lustrous holly wreaths with bright red berries scattered on the floor, that would snap shut and break a careless ankle. 

Earl smiled at the familiar sights of a normal Night Vale Christmas.

Roger gave Carlos a quick nod and Carlos poured four glasses of sherry. Earl frowned at Roger, but did not say anything for fear of offending Carlos. Better the boy had his first experience of alcohol in the safety of family and friends than out on his own and vulnerable like... 

Earl pushed the thought aside and smiled at Cecil. 

"What's that do?" Roger's voice sounded odd. Earl realised it was because he so rarely heard him express curiosity. Earl assumed that, like himself as a youngster, Roger already knew everything worth knowing and had no need of questions. Earl looked up where Roger pointed at something hanging from the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Cecil grinned.  
"Oh that was Carlos's idea. He says it's a thing some interlopers do. Carlos, honey?"  
Carlos beamed.  
"Yes! Indeed, it is very, um, unscientific but unscientific things can be fun too, especially when they are so traditional. That is an obligate hemiparasitic plant called phoradendron leucarpum. Mistletoe. It is _very_ poisonous and it lives by growing into living trees and taking its sustenance from them. It is a romantic tradition to kiss your lover under mistletoe at Christmas. Apparently an elixir of mistletoe and bull's blood will cure poisoning."  
Cecil pursed his lips and stroked his chin.  
"Mmmyeaaah, you might want to ask Aby about that."

Dinner was superb, thought Earl. Carlos really could cook. Not on a professional level, for sure, Earl was not jealous, but in an everyday family dinner way. They feasted on a meal that Earl would not have presented to diners at Tourniquet but tasted good and was plentiful.  
"Tamales," Carlos explained. "Like I remember. I used the last of the leftovers from Cecil's pulled pork and plenty of imaginary corn. There really was too much in a whole pig for one person, the freezer was stuffed with it when I got back from the Dog Park."  
Earl watched Cecil gaze at Carlos, and Carlos smile at Cecil. He wondered what it felt like to be loved like that, and be loved back.

There was wine with dinner and liqueurs after although Carlos was careful to provide soft drinks and water so that Earl spent the afternoon and early evening in a pleasantly buzzed state without ever feeling drunk. Roger declined both after a glare from Earl but settled happily for orange milk with his dessert and full control of the games console. Earl realised after almost stepping on a holly wreath that he was a little tipsy. He giggled.  
"I will have to call a cab to take us home. I don't think I should drive."  
"Nonsense," Cecil laughed from the sofa, kicking the holly trap out of the way. It snapped shut with a clang and skittered into a corner. "You can both stay here. The spare room is clean and we can lend you whatever you need for overnight."  
Carlos nodded, adding a quiet, "Yes, please stay."

For the remainder of the evening, Carlos and Roger played tournaments of Carlos's new game, while Cecil refused to watch, emitting a squeaked _eek!_ every time he heard the squishy sound effects. Earl helped Cecil to wash up then hung around in the kitchen chatting and giggling about the things tipsy people chat and giggle about. Carlos came through after a while, carrying a hammer, and announced that Roger had gone to bed and the window shutters and doors were secured against even the most determined somnambulism on such a dangerous, bear-infested night. 

Earl yawned and said he should probably go to bed too.  
"You've both been great, but I shouldn't take up all of your time like this. You must have your own activities planned."  
Cecil shook his head, Carlos shrugged and smiled.  
"We planned to watch a movie. Stay up with us."  
"Yes," Cecil echoed the invitation, "we have that traditional Christmas movie. You know the one? With Lee Marvin?"  
Earl frowned and rubbed his neck. He hazarded a guess.  
"Cat Ballou?"

Cecil found the movie. Earl sat at one end of the sofa, Carlos brought glasses and Armagnac and water and sat at the other. Cecil grabbed the remotes and flopped down between Carlos and Earl. By the end of the introductory song-and-bloodstone-ritual scene, Cecil reclined with his feet in Earl's lap and his head on Carlos's shoulder. Carlos held on to Cecil, an arm around his back, letting go only to lean forward and refill their glasses occasionally. Earl kept his hands by his sides, wondering what it felt like, to have this level of physical intimacy with someone else, to be comfortable with such casual contact, just part of day to day routine. Nothing special at all.

Later on, as Lee Marvin laced himself into his space-suit and picked up his time-travelling-laser-blaster, Earl dared to put a hand on Cecil's ankle. Nobody moved. Earl forgot about breathing until he remembered. Carlos topped up his glass and grinned at him, then put a finger to his lips and pointed at Cecil's head. Cecil was asleep. 

Earl and Carlos watched the end of the film, now and then both looking at Cecil's peaceful expression. Earl caught Carlos watching him as he examined Cecil's face, and quickly diverted his eyes back to the TV screen. Carlos smiled, but made no comment. Once the credits rolled, Carlos woke Cecil gently and helped him to sit. Earl said that it was definitely time for bed. 

All three stood. Carlos collected the glasses, Cecil turned off the TV and Earl watched, the guest not knowing quite what to do. Carlos returned and stood in the middle of the room, under the chandelier, under the dark green leaves and pearly berries of the mistletoe. He grinned at Cecil. Cecil squeaked, jumped over and planted a kiss on Carlos's cheek. Carlos laughed and hugged him. Cecil beckoned Earl over to join the hug, two arms around two waists, two kisses on two cheeks. Cecil slipped away after a final squeeze.  
"Carlos, time to say goodnight. I'll get Earl some things for the morning."

Carlos thought maybe it was the armagnac. Earl thought maybe it was loneliness. Cecil thought it was all his Christmases come at once. Carlos and Earl hugged again under the mistletoe, bodies pressed close and arms around each other's backs. Carlos held a little longer than should have been comfortable for two just-friends. Earl turned his face towards Carlos, and Cecil stared as they kissed. What started as a light brush of their lips ended with Carlos leaning in, hands on Earl's ass while Earl held Carlos's head, both hands weaving fingers in thick, wavy hair.

Cecil bounced on his toes, mouth tight shut in an uncharacteristic attack of awareness that the wrong word at the wrong time would kill the moment and leave them all awkward, Carlos waking Roger, and Earl calling an armoured cab. Earl broke off first, stepped back with a look of confusion on his face. He started to apologise.

"Carlos! Uh! I don't know what I was thinking... I'm..."  
Carlos took Earl's hand and shook his head. He glanced over at Cecil, mouthed _help, what now?_  
Cecil strode forward and took Earl's other hand.  
"Earl, honey, was that too forward? Too fast?"  
Earl was still apologising as Carlos slipped out of the room.  
"Ceece, I didn't mean to... I mean he's your boyfriend and you are so in love with each other. I would never try to... Ugh I am so sorry! Ceece, let me call a cab and--"  
Cecil took both of Earl's hands and pulled him closer. Earl refused to meet Cecil's gaze. Cecil sighed.  
"You can do that if you want. Carlos likes you. I like you. We both want you to stay. You can have the sofa or you can share our room or you can call a cab. Up to you. The kissing my boyfriend thing? It's fine, I know he loves me. He doesn't have to love _only_ me."

Earl relaxed a little, grateful not to find himself sitting on the outside doorstep, listening out for slay-bells and waiting for a light armoured personnel vehicle to take him and Roger home in disgrace, but still confused. He closed his eyes and focused on Cecil's hands clasping his, Cecil's thumbs rubbing gently over his knuckles. He thought about the intoxicating feeling of Carlos's mouth on his, Carlos's hands on his ass, the feeling of being wanted.

Earl's head spun, suddenly light and clear. He sensed Cecil shuffle closer, felt one hand release his and reappear on his shoulder then stroke his jaw. He felt cool breath at his cheek, an arm around his waist and a tentative kiss close to his lips. Earl turned his head a little and kissed Cecil's lips, almost giggling at the absurdity of it. Another arm warmed his shoulders and Earl smelled Carlos's cologne. He opened his eyes. He had his arms around Cecil's waist, _when did that happen?_ he thought, and Carlos held them both. 

Carlos nodded toward the sofa.  
"I brought a pillow and a blanket and spare clothes to sleep in. The sofa is there is you want to sleep on it. I suppose the sofa is there even if you don't want to sleep on it. I think our perception has little effect on external realities other than at the quantum level but Cecil sees things differently. Don't you, honey?"  
Cecil nodded, face serious.  
"Absolutely! If there is no one here to witness the sofa's continued existence, how can we be sure it exists? For all I know this entire room and all it contains might wink into the void when I am not here to observe it."  
Cecil smiled at Earl.  
"And I would hate to think of Earl winking into the void and out of existence."  
Earl made a face and added, "Again."  
Cecil laughed.  
"Fine. Earl, please stay, use the sofa if you want but the bed is warmer and you are very welcome to join us there." Cecil put on his best radio voice. "Very. Welcome."

Earl considered his options. He could sleep on the sofa, wake up cold and alone in someone else's home, but go back to his normal life with nothing to regret other than a missed opportunity for... something. He couldn't put what it was into words so the concept remained abstract in his head, an unexpressed longing for something he could not name. 

Or he could wake up warmed by Cecil and Carlos, maybe an arm over his chest or a thigh pressing his, or his arm around someone and their head on his shoulder. Someone would suggest coffee and someone else would call dibs on first shower and they would groan and laugh and touch and kiss. Maybe it would be an isolated event and he would regret it later, but maybe it would be the start of _something._ Something _really_ good.

These thoughts flashed through Earl's consciousness like lightning. Earl made a decision based on gut feeling for once, instead of rational, learned reactions. He took a deep breath.  
"I usually sleep nude. Is that a problem for anyone?"


End file.
